


Magical Snow

by Rekall



Series: A Study in Snow [3]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When snow threatens to keep apart Sakura and Syaoran, Sakura is willing to do anything she can to prevent that, even if it means using magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For arachne13, who bought this fic through the help_japan auction on LJ.

The snow had began falling in the evening.

It was suppose to have been only a light snowfall, at least that's what the experts on TV claimed. From her bedroom window, Sakura longingly looked out at the falling snow. It was simply so romantic; more than anything she wanted to go out and spend time with Syaoran but they had only parted a few hours earlier with promises to spend the entire next day together.

Sakura sighed as she turned away from the window. She wished she could be as lucky as her brother. Yukito had moved in years ago shortly after the matter with Eriol had been resolved. The official reason was so that Yue could be near Sakura in case anything happened but Sakura knew that Touya had been equally as happy with the decision, even though he had never admitted it.

The smells creeping up from the kitchen bellow her brightened Sakura's mood. Yukito was cooking that night and he was easily the best cook in the house. Sakura was slowly learning from him as she wanted to one day impress Syaoran with a delicious meal. Plus it was fun cooking together with Yukito.

Sakura smiled as she thought about Syaoran; she loved him so much. She still had the bear he had given her years ago when they were younger and she knew that he had kept his as well. She really wasn't sure how they had gotten through being apart for so many years.

Hurrying downstairs, Sakura was just in time to help Yukito finish up with dinner. Outside the snow was still falling and Sakura had the slim hope that some of the snow would remain on the ground until the morning.

Dinner was as good as Sakura suspected that it would be. She still wished that she could have spent the evening with Syaoran. But at the same time, she enjoyed it when her entire family was able to get together for as something simple as dinner together. Things had been fun when she was younger when it was just herself, Touya and their father but it was even better now that Yukito and Kero were able to join them.

It was still snowing by the time Sakura went to bed that night, leaving her optimistic.

* * *

When Sakura woke the next morning, she looked out her window and saw a ton of snow. It was more then they had ever gotten before which concerned Sakura and she feared that something else was at work.

Instinctively, she reached for her wand before remembering that all the Clow Cards had been captured long ago and turned into Sakura Cards and this certainly wasn't the work of her own magic. She would have known if that was case. Besides it didn't feel like magic, but Sakura wasn't sure.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura called to Kero who was still fast asleep on Sakura's pillow. Sakura needed his help in determining if there was trouble. She could have gone to Yue for help, but Sakura learned long ago not to disturb Touya and Yukito when they were alone in their room together. That had been an embarrassing incident that Sakura had wished to forget.

"What is it?" Kero groggily asked.

"Look!" Sakura said, pointing outside. "Is this some kind of magic?"

Flying over to the window, Kero peered outside and was quiet as he pondered the situation.

"It doesn't feel like magic," he finally said.

Sakura was thrilled. It wouldn't be the same thing as having a romantic evening with Syaoran while snow fell down around them, but the snow covering the ground still made everything look really pretty. Plus it was still early enough in the morning that everything looked untouched, like a magical winter wonderland.

Sakura's joy however quickly turned to alarm as she realized that because of the snow, Syaoran might not be able to get to her. It wasn't fair; they had spent years apart while Syaoran had things to attend to back home, but now that Syaoran was finally back in Tomoeda, things were still trying to keep them apart.

"What are you doing?" Kero cried as Sakura began rummaging through her dresser and began throwing clothes everywhere.

"Trying to find something warm," she replied as a shirt landed on Kero's head.

Settling on the warmest clothes that she owned, Sakura grabbed her wand and cards before she hurried downstairs and then outside without paying attention to anything else. If Syaoran couldn't get to her, she would go to him.

Looking through the cards, Sakura wondered what would be the best solution. She could fly but that was risky since even though it was early in the morning there still might be someone who would see her. Melting the snow was also a solution but Sakura was concerned that she would accidentally melt too much of it and she wanted enough of it left to enjoy it with Syaoran.

Lost in thought Sakura was surprised when someone called her name. Looking up, she found Tomoyo hurrying towards her with a package in her hands.

"I've been working all night," Tomoyo hurried said. She was out of breath and Sakura wondered how Tomoyo got there. Looking around Tomoyo, Sakura spotted a handful of Tomoyo's mother's bodyguards, each with a shovel in their hands.

Inviting Tomoyo the house and into the kitchen, Sakura opened the package to discovered a costume, much like ones she wore as a child, expect a lot warmer. Looking up, Sakura gave Tomoyo a questioning look.

"I've been waiting for years to add to the collection," Tomoyo cheerfully said, holding up a video camera.

It was true, it had been a while since anything had happened. It wasn't like before where at times it was a nightly occurrence of something going on. Tomoeda had been peaceful for a number of years so there was no reason for Sakura to use her magic except on special occasions. Things were happy.

"It's not magic," Sakura said, feeling bad she watched Tomoyo's sad reaction.

"Why do you have your wand and cards then?"

"She has a date," Touya said, interrupting their conversation, as he walked into the kitchen.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her brother. Even after so many years he still refused to accept her relationship with Syaoran. It was just something that Touya was going to have to live with since Sakura had no plans on breaking up with Syaoran. They were soul mates.

Taking the costume that Tomoyo created, Sakura hurried up to her room to change. Although she didn't need it, Sakura felt that it would be rather fun to relive the old days. Besides, if Tomoyo wanted her to wear it, she would. That's what friends were for.

The outfit turned out to be warmer than Sakura's own clothes and came with a pink cloak that would protect her from the snow. On the inside of the cloak was a pocket where she could store her cards when she wasn't losing them. Tomoyo had really outdone herself to get the outfit made so quickly.

Heading back downstairs, Sakura noticed that Tomoyo was already filming her. It felt like old times, even though there was no danger and she wasn't going off to collect a Clow Card. In a way, Sakura kind of missed those days. They had been fun, plus it was through the Clow Cards that she was able to meet Syaoran.

"You look perfect," Tomoyo said, causing Sakura to blush.

A knock at the door interrupted Tomoyo's filming. Opening the door, Sakura was surprised to find Syaoran there. He looked cold and was shivering but Sakura ignored it all as she threw her arms around Syaoran's neck for a tight embrace.

"How did you get here?" She asked. Unlike Tomoyo, Syaoran had no servants to clear a path for him.

"I walked through mountains of snow," Syaoran replied and he took a look at Sakura's outfit. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sakura replied and she gave Syaoran a bright smile. "Everything is perfectly alright."

Syaoran was invited inside where he was able to warm up. When he was feeling like normal, he ventured outside again, but this time with Sakura by his side. By then however, Sakura had no clue at suggestions for what they could do, she was simply happy to have both Syaoran and Tomoyo with her. The older they got, the more difficult it was to find time to spend together. Sure there was school where they were able to see each other but eventually they wouldn't even have that.

"We should go skiing tomorrow," Syaoran finally suggested. "It's the weekend so we'll be able to take the train north."

"I like that idea," Sakura replied.

The afternoon was better than Sakura could have imagined. Although she was tempted to change back into normal clothes, she continued to wear the outfit that Tomoyo worked so hard to create.

Together she and Syaoran created a snow-Kero, while Tomoyo recorded them as they worked. At one point Sakura stood back and simply felt joy as she watched Syaoran work on the snow-Kero with such a serious expression on his face. She wanted to hug him, but had to hold back until they finished their work.

By the time they finished, it was looking almost perfect, but the cold was finally starting to get to the three of them. Inside they retreated to find that Yukito had made them hot cocoa. When they were finished with their hot drink, Sakura finally managed to get a few moments alone with Syaoran.

"Thank you for coming over," she said. It really had been the perfect day.

"I'm glad I came over too," Syaoran replied and he gave her a smile.

It was decided that both Syaoran and Tomoyo would be spending the night since it was too dangerous for either one to trek through the snow once again to their homes. When it came time for dinner, Sakura, with Yukito's help, made them a meal that they all enjoyed. And that night, Sakura went to bed completely satisfied with the knowledge that Syaoran was safe below her on the first floor.

Outside the snow had stopped falling and the weather tomorrow was suppose to be warm enough to start melting things, But that didn't matter, since Sakura already had her happy day in the snow. Slowly, she began to drift away into sleep.


End file.
